Lost Ones
by PsychopathicThoughts
Summary: There was actually 16 division but the other 3 were gone when the captains and lieutenants went into another dimension into eternal sleep. But now they are back to get revenge on the person who sent them into the dark place for hundred of years. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone Its Lolly Here! Guess what?! I am going to make a Bleach fanfic. Its going to be the same as Bleach show but with new AWESOME characters of course! Please don't be so powerful already when your creating your OC. I will be picking 4 new captains and 4 new vice captains, So don't act so powerful until I choose. But for now lets focus on creating your OC so when your done please review.**

Name (nickname if they have one):

Gender:

Age:

Appearance (Please be **specific**):

Human or Shinigami?:

Squad Position:

Zanpakto:

Zanpakto's appearance:

Shikai:

What does it do?:

Bankai (optional):

Love interest (It can be any character in the story like Ichigo, Rukia, ect or other OC's.):

Close friends:

How did you meet your Close friends:

Background (life story, Be **detailed** please!):

Summary of your character:


	2. Results of OCS and The Lost Ones Story

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! Anyways here are the results! Don't get mad at me if I didn't choose your character and if you didn't get the position you wanted sooo yeah. I really loved all of your Ocs! It was soo hard to pick! I am really serious! Anyways here it is!**

**Natsumi Hayashi:** ME! XD

**Position: Captain of Squad 14**

**Kaoru Sanyo : ShadowJohn 101**

**Position: Lieutenant of Squad 14**

**Nana Seishin : Somebody Cool**…..YEAH! I LOVE YOU! Check out her story UNLUCKY PLUS ONE! Its really good! :D

**Position: Captain of Squad 15**

**Kinako Amamiya : KyraX**

**Position: Lieutenant of Squad 15**

**Tsuji Akamaro**: **Blazing Eternal **

**Position: Captain of Squad 16**

**Nabiki Tsukino: Fallen Fallout **

**Position: Lieutenant of Squad 16**

**Well there it is! Sooooo…yeah…haha…okay…This chapter is just to tell you some of the plot. Btw Natsumi is kinda the main character but your guys OCS are too! Im just saying that mostly everything will…ugh! never mind! Just read! **

_**Prologue **_

"HUH?" A strawberry blonde boy screeched to a raven head soul reaper.

The raven head twitched her eye and clinched her fist, whacking the strawberry blonde on the back of the head. The boy grasped onto his head and groaned in pain. As the raven head stood there proudly in her soul reaper robe with a big smirk on her face.

"I said…That Captain Hitsugaya and the lost ones will be here soon" The raven head said

The strawberry blonde rubbed his head and blinked at the girl.

"What do you mean by 'the lost ones' huh, Rukia?" The strawberry blonde asked

The raven head known as Rukia sighed and sat down on the floor in front of the boy. She looked up at him and had a serious look on her face. She crossed her arms and patted the spot in front of her. The boy raised and eye brow at this but hesitantly walked over to the patted spot and sat there with a curious face.

"The lost ones are lost soul reapers that were sent to another dimension that sends you into eternal sleep until you have found out how to leave that world. In that dimension each soul reaper have to face their WORST NIGHTMARE. It is so realistic that it can actually kill the soul reaper that is dreaming them. No matter what they do their nightmare will come back to haunt them and soon turn into reality for them latter in their soul reaper life. Until that nightmare comes they dream about it constantly. We named them the lost ones for how powerful they are and how long they have been gone. We needed them in the moments but they never came back until now. Those are who the lost ones are, Ichigo" Rukia explained

The strawberry blonde named Ichigo sat there scratching the back of his neck and looked at Rukia with a confused face. Rukia sighed in frustration but continued on with the story.

"235 years ago there were 16 divisions. 3 of the captains along with the lieutenants had to go on a mission to protect the princess of light when a war was going on. Sadly the enemy was so strong that they sent the lost ones into the dimension no one wanted to face" Rukia explained

Ichigo processed each word she said her was fascinated but had hidden rage as he heard what had happened. Rukia could see through his mask and how much rage he was trying to hide.

"Who are they? What are the names of them?" Ichigo asked

Rukia looked up from the ground and deep into the pools of mysterious brown eyes that were very curious. Rukia sighed not wanting to remember the reapers that were sent to a dimension for so many years just sleeping and not knowing what was happening ahead of them, Not knowing what was going on with their friends and divisions. Rukia opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the door bell rang. Rukia and Ichigo both raised an eyebrow but it took them a minute or two to realize that _they _were waiting.

Rukia and Ichigo both bolted out the door and sprinted down the stairs. They pushed and pulled and stumbled as they made their way to the door as the door bell rang over and over again. Ichigo and Rukia both made it to the front of the door and opened it to reveal something that Rukia had been waiting for and something that Ichigo wanted to know. Now, he can get this answers from the people that were there to witness the unexpected event that had happened to them.

But there only stood a spiky haired bleached boy at 4'12. He was wearing a black T-shirt with gray skinny jeans and black shoes. His hands were tucked into his pockets as he lazily opened his icey blue eyes.

There was also a girl that stood next to him that kept ringing the door bell. Over and over again. She blinked as she realized that someone had already came to the door. She had long dark brown hair that is in a high pony tail that ends at her waist and has side bangs on the right side of her brown eyes, she was thin but you can tell she is a little muscular. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap tank top and jean shorts along with black converse, she wore a golden locket shaped like a heart, and wore a golden bracelet that said "FAITH".

"FINALLY YOU ANSWER THE DOOR!" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"ahh….Natsumi…please…" the bleached boy begged as he massaged his temples.

"OH! Sorry, Toshiro-kun!" The girl known as Natsumi apologized.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked

"Its Captain Hitsugaya!" The Captain snapped

"Awww…Toshiro-kun don't need to be soo mean!" Natsumi pouted

"Same goes to you Captain Hayashi! You should know better to call me Captain Hitsugaya since I am superior to you!" Hitsugaya snapped coldy

Natusmi pouted and crossed her arms as she stomped her foot onto the ground and looked away as her bangs fell to her face. Hitsugaya sighed and looked up at the confused strawberry blonde and the astonished raven head soul reaper that was staring at Natsumi in shock. Hitsugaya knew instantly what was coming….

"Natsumi? Is that you?" Rukia asked taking a step closer to the pair

Natsumi perked up a little at the sound of her name. She turned her head to see Rukia with a frown yet shock look on her face. The same look that Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya gave her when he saw her after a few hundred years…

**FLASH BACK**

**Natsumi appeared at the door. She sighed in relief as the room she always went it was still there. She remembered when she had bothered the Captain the had stacks of papers on his desk. She smiled at the memories that enveloped her mind. **

**The captain the was in that room noticed a shadow that was standing there. Curiousty took over as he approached the door. He hesitated but slowly opened the door and behind it was a girl that he had missed and someone that was very special to him besides Momo of course. He cared for Momo but he also couldn't EVER forget this girl that stood before him. **

**Hitsugaya's eyes widened as the girl that stood before him just smiled one of those smiles that you just couldn't ever forget no matter how long they have been gone. Hitsugaya looked at her from up to down. **

"**N-N-Natsumi? Natsumi H-Hayashi?" Hitsugaya stuttered out**

**The girl smiled more and just nodded her head eagerly. She was about to speak but out of no where she was pulled into a hug that she could never forget. Ever. Natsumi noticed that it was the captain that had pulled her into this warm and grateful embrace. But she felt him trembling, his shoulders were shaking as she heard small quiet sobs near her ear. Natsumi's eyes widened. She had never ever seen her beloved friend cry.**

"**I-I thought you were dead" Hitsugaya sobbed**

"**Toshiro-kun…" Natsumi mumbled **

**Natsumi brought he hands up and returned the tight embrace that Hitsugaya pulled her in. They stood like that for who knows longs. In the end, Natsumi was whispering comforting things in his ear. **

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Natsumi gulped and nodded her head. Rukia sprinted to her and embraced her.

"Im sooo glad your okay!" Rukia started rattling off about how much she missed her and how the soul society was dead without their youngster captain. Natsumi giggled and pulled away from Rukia.

"I missed you guys too!" She smiled but then saw a very confused boy standing off into the distance at the door way.

"Uh…Who's that?" Natsumi asked pointing at the strawberry blonde.

"I should be asking you the same question" Ichigo snapped coldly

"As a matter of fact I am Captain Natsumi Hayashi of division 14. One of the lost ones if you know what that is! I am 14 years old!" Natsumi snapped back

Ichigo widened his eyes, He felt guilt over take him when he realized that it was one of _them_… When Rukia had told him what had happened to the lost ones he was feeling very angry and sad at the same time. He couldn't relate how they felt cause he wasn't in their position. He knew that this little girl that was glaring at him wasn't just a ordinary girl…if she was a captain then she could probably kick his ass anytime but who knows? Maybe Ichigo will actually out smart this little shortie. But he wouldn't let his ego take over just yet… right when he was about to open his mouth to respond to the little captain a loud crash came up stairs and they knew that wouldn't be good…

**AHHHH! That was pretty good if you ask me! Yes your OC's are the lost ones and I need you guys to create nightmares that scare your characters and put them in a review. I want you guys to tell me what you think about it so far, kay? I would appricate good compliments! Don't worry action is in the next chapter! And so are your OC's! Until then…HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. More Than One

**Heyy Everyone! Just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't update last week I fel really bad! That's why I made this long and I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me how it is! Also! Should I have a beta? Hmmm….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach I wouldn't be here making a fanfiction about it. So there is no need for a disclaimer**

**LAST TIME: **

**"Uh…Who's that?" Natsumi asked pointing at the strawberry blonde.**

**"I should be asking you the same question" Ichigo snapped coldly**

**"As a matter of fact I am Captain Natsumi Hayashi of division 14. One of the lost ones if you know what that is! I am 14 years old!" Natsumi snapped back**

**Ichigo widened his eyes, He felt guilt over take him when he realized that it was one of **_**them**_**… When Rukia had told him what had happened to the lost ones he was feeling very angry and sad at the same time. He couldn't relate how they felt cause he wasn't in their position. He knew that this little girl that was glaring at him wasn't just a ordinary girl…if she was a captain then she could probably kick his ass anytime but who knows? Maybe Ichigo will actually out smart this little shortie. But he wouldn't let his ego take over just yet… right when he was about to open his mouth to respond to the little captain a loud crash came up stairs and they knew that wouldn't be good…**

"What was that?" Ichigo asked in panic

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and ran inside with Ichigo following closely behind her. Natsumi and Toushiro were left behind standing infront of the door in an awkward silence. Natsumi observed the window above them where the crash had came from. It seemed to be Ichigo's room. Natsumi looked over at Toushiro to find him standing there rubbing his temples.

"Toushiro-kun, You alright?" Natsumi asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

The bleached haired captain turned towards her letting out another sigh. He would yell at her for not calling him Captain but he had a big head ache to do that right now.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering where the others-" Toushiro was cut off by loud voices coming up stairs

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS? WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" a voice came it seemed to be Ichigo's.

"Ichigo! Oh! Its soo nice to see you again!" A woman's voice came

"OI! MATSUMOTO! I THINK YOU CHOKING WITH THOSE WATERMELONS OF YOURS!" Another woman's voice came

"Wha? Oh! Sorry Ichigo!" The voice known as Matsumoto said.

"Heh…Someone could die if you do that, Matsumoto" A male voice spoke.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOUR GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE!" Another woman's voice spoke in annoyance.

"Heh…Your one to talk, Captain Seishin" The male voice that spoke earlier said

"Oh stop putting shit in your mouth, Sanyo" The woman spoke

"Now. Now lets all get alo-" But Matsumoto was cut off

"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHO ARE YOU?" Ichigo asked

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Captain Seishin shrieked

"MAKE ME!" Ichigo shouted back

Natsumi smiled and looked at Toushiro. She pointed at the window about them and let out a big sigh.

"Hehe! I found them! I found them!" Natsumi chanted jumping up and down in joy.

Toushiro groaned and started rubbing his temples again then looked at Natsumi like she was the stupidest person alive and said with a growl:

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Captain Hayashi"

~BLEACH: LOST ONES~

"Okay…So let me get this straight…Your all the lost ones?" Ichigo asked

All the teens were in Ichigo's room, sitting down and discussing what happened with Ichigo earlier. The Lost Ones all nodded their heads with different facial expressions on their faces. Ichigo could recognize some of them but didn't know how.

"So…Your Karou Sanyo, Lieutenant of Squad 14?" Ichigo asked pointing at a is 6 foot tall man who has short black hair that is spiked up. he has an athletic building, green eyes and a scar running across his torso and is caucasian.

Kaoru nodded his head taking a seat next to his Captain, Natsumi. Ichigo noticed that this man was very tall and built. Ichigo was surprised that most of them were built.

"Yep. Don't forget my name" Kaoru spoke.

Ichigo slowly nodded then pointed at another teen that had been observing the room. Her purple hair was flowing down her back, Her black reddish eyes wondered around the room. The met ichigo's brown but quickly went back to looking around the room. It seemed as if she was trying to avoid him. Her pale skin and that heart shaped tattoo was on her left cheek. Purple hair and tattoo. That's it he knew this girl without needing too. Her name was…

"Nishimura Ayamea" Ichigo choked out loud.

The purple haired girl flickered her eyes to meet his. There was Worry, frustration, anxiousness, and Sorrow in the black reddish eyes of her's. Ichigo ignored this and continued on from here. He sighed and pointed at a woman that had Long Japanese layered raven black hair, her bangs cover part of her right eye, nearly stick like body, 5"6, very dark brown eyes they almost look black, wears her shinigami uniform with one sleeve cut off and the other covers her entire arm and hand.

She had an irritated look on her face. Ichigo blinkd and raised an eyebrow but suddenly the light bulb turned on at the top of his head.

"You're the chick who told me to shut up!" Ichigo accused springing up from his feet pointing his index finger at the woman.

The raven head woman snorted and went criss cross. She looked up at the man.

"Yeah. You got a problem with it?" She asked

"Yeah! I don't have to shut up if I don't want to! and-" But The raven head known as Nana Seishin just sighed and didn't listen to him while her rambled off. She sat there staring at him with a bored look on her face just waiting for him to shut up already.

"You talk a lot. Anyway my name is Nana Seishin Captain of Division 15" She said proudly

"Your so full of it, Seishin" A man said

Ichigo turned his head to see a man leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He Has brown hair which goes in any which way, has blood red eyes, always has his fingerless gloves on, has apricot colored skin, has some muscle and looks like he is able to lift at least near 30-50 lbs. Wears the basic Shinigami uniform except hakama is blood red. Ichigo also recognized this person too and then it hit him. It was his bestfriend well….before he disappeared.

"Are you….?" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence for he was too much in a state of shock.

"Yes, It is me Kurosaki" The man spoke "It is me Tsuji Akamaro"

Ichigo couldn't belive his ears. It was his old time friend. They would always hang out but they didn't after the accident…. Ichigo shook his head but continued on. He knew he could just ask questions later. Ichigo looked around the room only to find a girl laughing with Natsumi about something.

She had short black hair in a pixie cut and has ice blue eyes, She has olive color skin, She's about 4'11, She's skinny but has curves, Ichigo also noticed that it looked like if you touched her it would seem like she would brake like glass hitting a hard wood floor.

The pixie cut girl noticed that this strawberry blonde shinigami was staring at her. She blushed slightly but shook it off and smiled.

"My name is Nabiki Tsukino" She spoke gently

Ichigo nodded and let his eyes wandered to a girl that had straight burnt orange hair that goes down to the middle of her back and her bangs are cut straight across her eyebrows (Hime Cut). Her eyes are dark brown in color and she has a fair tone in skin. Her uniform is standard yet she wears a necklace with a ring as a pendant. Ichigo noticed she looked a lot like Orihime but just put on a shinigami outfit and well…the gigantic boobs.

She was looking down at her hands but looked up at him with a big smile plastered on her face.

"My name is Kinako Amamiya, I am a lieutenant of Division 15" She spoke sweetly.

Ichigo looked around the room and sighed. Boy….this was weird having all these people in his room.

"So Kurosaki, Do you have any questions?" Seishin asked

"Yeah….Um…You see I was friends with Tsuji and Nishimura before I even knew about Shinigamis and crap. So when they disappeared it was told by Rukia that they were in eternal sleep for hundred years…Wouldn't I be old?" Ichigo asked

Matsumoto and Natsumi blinked taking in his question as everyone else was confused. Hitsugaya on the other hand understood what Ichigo was trying to say.

"You see when they we're asleep time went by faster than reality itself" Hitsugaya explained

Rukia nodded with this and smiled.

"I'm just glad that you all made it back safely. You don't know how many people have missed-" Rukia was cut off when Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Natsumi's phones went off.

"Hollow!" Rukia exclaimed

"No, Not a Hollow but Hollows, Rukia" Kaoru said looking at Natsumi's phone screen.

Hitsugaya stared at his screen blinking in shock. He has never seen so many hollows on his screen before. Hitsugaya put what something in his mouth and suddenly was shoved out of his own body.

"Finally, Some action around here" Tsuji said with a smirk.'

"Yay! We get to play! Yay!" Natsumi cheered jumping up and down

"Ehh…at least we wont be sitting around talking about shit all day" Nana said

"Ditto" Nishimura said

Hitsugaya looked up from his phone and sighed. He didn't plan on this happening but oh well…

"We will split in groups" Hitsugaya instructed

Ichigo looked around seeing everyone in their shinigami uniforms. All of them were different in a way. Like Natsumi's. Her shirt was smaller and cut off so it revealed her belly and her captain jacket was like a mini jacket with the sleeves torn off. Ichigo was amazed by how they looked.

"Okay. Rukia will go with Captain Seishin and her lieutenant Amamiya, Captain Akamaro and his lieutenant Tsukino, Kurosaki and Ayamea, Captain Hayashi and her Lieutenant Sanyo, and Lastly I, Toushiro Hitsugaya and my Lieutenant Matsumoto. If anything goes wrong…well…just make sure you use your head, am I clear?" Hitsugaya instructed

"Hai (Yes)" Everyone spoke

"Then move out!" Hitsugaya yelled

~BLEACH: NATSUMI AND KAORU~

"Captain Hayashi, where is this hollow suppose to be?" Kaoru asked looking around.

Natsumi just stood there in the middle of the park, waiting and waiting. She felt something coming and soon her lieutenant felt it too. He slowly came by her side having his hand on his Zanpakuto's sheath. Suddenly the ground started shaking and they looked up in the sky to see a rip forming a gigantic golden eye balls were peeking out. The claws of the monster brought themselves up to make the hole in the sky bigger and bigger. Finally the monster landed on the ground right in front of the captain and the lieutenant.

"Blood….Blood….Blood…." The hollow moaned

Natsumi stood there and sighed. The lieutenant knew what was going on in his Captains mind. She felt bad that some souls had to suffer like this and end up being killed and going through pain more. He sighed and placed a hand on his Captains shoulder. Natsumi turned her head slightly just to see Kaoru give her a heart warming smile. Natsumi smiled and turned back to the hollow. She stepped forward and unleashed her Zanpakuto along with Kaoru.

"_**Inflicting Unwanted Pain: Shattering Tornado, Kokiri Namono!"**_

"_**Show Them The Meaning Of Death, Zetsumei Koutetsu!"**_

To Be Continued…..

Review Please!


End file.
